The present disclosure relates generally to downhole perforation guns used within a well, and more specifically to a system including multiple perforation guns to perforate a large diameter casing within the well.
When abandoning a well, it is desirable to cement plugs in place to close zones of the well and stop migration of fluids. To cement the plugs in place, a perforating gun is used to punch a production casing. Punches in the production casing enable an annular space between casings (e.g., a first casing and a second casing) to be filled with a cement slurry.
However, when punching a casing with a large diameter, such as a casing near a surface of the well, either a large diameter perforation gun is used or a small diameter perforation gun is used several times. The large diameter perforation gun may be an impractical solution based on cost and weight. Further, the small diameter perforation gun may provide inconsistent hole size and a lack of penetration based on varying distances of the charges to a wall of the casing. Further, the small diameter perforation gun may be inefficient as multiple punches around a perimeter of the casing are used to achieve a desired casing perforation to cement the plugs in place.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.